Rosalie Schibetta
Rosalie Schibetta was a visitor featured in Oz. She was Peter Schibetta's wife. Character Summary Little is known about Rosalie apart from the fact that she is the wife of prison inmate Peter Schibetta and that she supposedly has a grandmother who is skilled in using Sicilian curses, such as the Evil Eye, on enemies. Her husband uses this to his advantage when he asks her to curse the family and friends of Ryan O'Reily in revenge for Ryan's part in killing Peter's father Nino Schibetta. This does give us an insight into her character, considering that she had not been in contact with her husband for months without explanation while Peter was in the psychiatric ward, yet she was still willing to immediately help him when he asked her. Plot Summary Season 5 Rosalie is not seen or mentioned before Season 5. When she is mentioned it is by Sister Peter Marie asking Peter Schibetta if he is ready to start a session with Rosalie to talk through his rape experiences at the hands of Simon Adebisi and Vernon Schillinger. He denies this, saying he isn't ready to face her yet. This again tells us a little about their relationship, suggesting Peter is afraid his wife will leave him if she found out about the rape, and that he truly loves her and doesn't want to lose her. However, it could also imply that Peter doesn't trust his love for her will be enough, or that she will not understand the circumstances surrounding his rapes. Season 6 In Season 6, Peter decides it's time to see his wife. Sister Peter Marie takes him to the visiting room, saying how surprised she is that he suddenly wants to see her. Peter claims that he is feeling better about himself which was the reason behind his change of mind. Sister Pete mentions that she has spoken with Rosalie. This implies that Rosalie wants to know how Peter is and worries about her husband. Peter is still hesitant to tell her about his rapes. When the two greet they cling to one another in a tight hug. Peter later reveals he spoke to Rosalie and gave her his fellow inmate, Father Meehan's, rosary so she could deliver it to her grandmother in order to curse Meehan with the Evil Eye, to cause his death and punish Ryan, who had begun to form a close bond with the priest. Peter steals another item, the car keys belonging to Ryan's mother Suzanne Fitzgerald, before a visit with Rosalie so he may deliver them to her in order to have Suzanne cursed, to further punish Ryan. However, Ryan had already manipulated the Italians leader Chucky Pancamo into thinking that Peter had betrayed the group, leading to his murder by Pancomo and the other Italians. Thus, his plan to have Suzanne cursed is thwarted. She is not seen anymore, even after her husband's death, but it is safe to assume she is effected deeply by it. It is also never revealed if she found out about Peter's rapes. Category:Characters Category:Visitors Category:The Schibetta Family Category:Living Characters